I Am An Illegal Employee
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Seventeen year old Bella is working illegally in a club/hotel in New York. What happens when Alice has a vision and forces the whole family to go visit New York? Hmm...could love bloom? Or will something else happen? T for language and song lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

I AM AN ILLEGAL EMPLOYEE

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Bella is my name, and illegal activities is my game

BPOV:

All right, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am seventeen years old.

Nobody wants me, my parents threw me out when I was fifteen, and without a high school diploma I had nowhere to go.

Having no other choice I was hired for a job, dancing in a hotel club. Okay, yes the owner knows I am only seventeen. In fact he hired me for that reason: I was hot, and had a nice body.

Most of my job consisted of learning to sing, (I was also hired for my amazing voice) and pole dance to horrid songs by people like Britney Spears and other such slutty singers.

I sighed and turned back to the plate in my hands. Did I mention that I worked part time in the hotel's kitchen? Well I did. Not that I enjoyed it one bit.

The hotel owner was a pervert. His name is Jacob Black, and all of his employees – including me - were hired for their bodies or looks. Okay, I'm starting to sound repetitive, aren't I?

I'm currently learning to dance to the song 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears. Did I mention that my pole dancing skills are wicked hot? Not that I'm proud of it.

"BELLA! Come on! We need to run over the song again!" Mike, the perverted club owner called into the kitchen. I wiped my hands, neglecting the dishes for the moment.

I walked into the club part of the hotel, where a stage with a pole was set up: the source of my horrible life. "What the freakin' hell are you doing in those clothes?" Mike yelled, motioning to the semi-modest outfit I was currently wearing. "Go change. Immediately."

I then proceeded to the 'dressing rooms', or better put 'undressing rooms' and forced myself to tug on the black leather vest with a pair of nearly nonexistent shorts, and thigh high skin-tight black boots. I messed up my hair then walked out on stage, feeling like a slut. The music started…and I danced.

_It's Britney bitch_

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

I began to sing the disgusting words as I slowly began my 'seductive dance'- as Mike called it - around the metal pole.

I hated my life.

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you_

At this point I pointed to the audience, as Mike had instructed, 'to warm them up'. Like I actually wanted that.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

Mike grinned widely when I said 'dirty dancing'. It didn't take a professional to know he had been in love with me since the day I had arrived at this demented joint.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

The chorus was the worst. I had to flip my hair, move my hips, walk around the pole…and much more.

_The center of attention_

_Even when they're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If you're on a mission you got my permission_

The worst part was yet to come; I couldn't believe I was actually doing this! Three years ago I would never have gone near a pole!

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin', rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

The only good thing about this place is that it wasn't a strip club; in fact no removal of clothes was required.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_I just can't control myself, oh!_

_They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

I hated that part, Mike had instructed me to run a hand over my body, which was one of the biggest stripper moves out there.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

I had been doing this for so long that I had learned to keep my face impassive and not think about anything. There was no good part to this.

_Gimme more, gimme more_

_Gimme more, gimme more babe_

_(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)_

_I just want more_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

I hated every single person in this joint! Jacob said I was the best and most gorgeous singer they had, which is why he forced me to perform every night, no breaks, ever. Mike, the DJ/choreographer spoke the last part.

_Bet you didn't see this one comin'_

_The incredible Ligo_

_The legendary Miss Britney Spears_

_And the unstoppable Danja_

_Ah, you gonna have to remove me_

_'Cause I ain't goin' nowhere_

I hurried off the stage. Have I mentioned that I hate my life?

AN: should I continue? Anyway, business to take care of.

1. VOTE IN MY POLL! I don't care if you've only read one of my stories! Vote for it!

2. REVIEW!!

3. I need some more staff for my C2 archive, my three current staff and I can't read every single all human romance fanfiction. So, if you are interested in joining the staff, review and tell me, or PM me. (By the way, my three current staff...you guys are AMAZING!)

4. Thanks to my beta, Irish Froggy, who has been working with me, even through all my procrastination...and my laziness.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Ch 2 POLL

AN: Try to do this as fast as you can then let me know what you think

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine!

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

"FAMILY MEETING!" Alice yelled, interrupting my newest piano piece. I hated family meetings and when Alice called them, it usually had something to do with hair and makeup.

I grumbled as I rose off the piano bench, heading towards the living room. When I arrived, two milliseconds later, everyone was there, looking bored, as always.

Alice waited until I was seated to start. "Okay, here's the deal, we NEED to go to New York! We all need a vacation and I did some research and I decided that New York is the perfect place!" She squealed, but something was off; she was blocking her mind from me.

"Alright, I guess we could go…" Carlisle sighed in defeat, knowing that once Alice got an idea there was no stopping her.

"I knew you'd say yes, so I booked a hotel for three weeks! It's called the Black Diamond, and it supposedly is the best hotel in the area and it has an awesome club!" Alice was practically jumping up and down by now. "I got flights for tomorrow at ten! So go pack!"

I headed up to my room begrudgingly; I hated family vacations. Why would this one be any different?

It was the same every time. First Emmett would manage to get arrested somehow. Alice would spend millions of dollars on clothes. Jasper and Emmett would sneak off and do something incredibly stupid. Somehow Rosalie would get mad at me for something. And always, at the end, Carlisle and Esme would end up cutting the vacation short.

In my room I pulled out my suitcase and prepared for torture. This was going to be a long three weeks…

BPOV:

"SLAM THE POLE LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" I grimaced as Mike yelled over the music that was playing. "YOU HAD BETTER HAVE BRUISES WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!"

I groaned and slammed my body harder as I swung around the pole. I was learning a new song: not fun. The first few days of learning a new song were always the most painful. Mike was convinced that if I hurt myself the first few times I did it, the moves would magically etch themselves into my supposedly 'stupid' mind.

The new song was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. Oh joy. **(AN: I PROMISE you that I am not a Britney Spears fan, her songs just work well with the whole club/pole dancing thing)**

"Okay! FROM THE TOP!" Mike yelled to the sound crew by the back wall. I winced at the thought of hitting my thighs any harder.

I walked out on the stage in the skimpy outfit I was forced to wear.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

I slammed my thigh into the pole, leaning back to flip my hair around. Ow! It hurt like hell.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

I need a hit

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

I raised my voice at this point. I loved singing, but hated this music.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

At this point in time I saw some people enter the club from the back, which was weird, considering that it was a closed practice. That's when I noticed the girl's extreme beauty. Yep, they had most likely gotten around Tyler, the perverted bouncer, very easily.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

I started my sexy walking around the pole, adding a slide in at the end. I began to prepare myself mentally for the next part of the dance, but noticed that the people who had just entered were watching me, which threw me off focus.

_It's getting late_

To give you up

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

I spun around the pole, but I apparently didn't hit it hard enough for Mike's liking. "I SAID BANG THE POLE!" He yelled over the music. I tried to do as he said, grimacing as my bruised thighs came in contact with the metal pole once again.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

I could still feel the eyes of the people on me, or rather, they were probably surveying my tiny outfit. I was wearing a red lacy bra, which was peeking out of my tiny mid-drift jean vest. I was wearing 'shorts' - better named underwear, because they didn't hide much - in fact I wasn't even wearing underwear under them. My feet were complaining about the high-heeled black dance shoes I was wearing.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

I slammed the pole once more, knowing my bruises were now apparent, even from where the staring, gorgeous people were standing.

Don't you know that you're toxic

I began to run my hands over my body, as instructed. When I glanced down at my thighs I was horrified. I was performing tonight, and right now I looked as if I had been raped!

With a taste of your lips

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

With your lovin' now

_I think I'm ready now_

I almost groaned as I sang the last part; just singing it made me feel like a prostitute, or a whore, or a slut. You name it, and I felt like one.

At the end of dancing I looked towards Mike, waiting for dismissal.

"Go, you have five hours until you are to perform, but you had better be on time, otherwise next time I won't be so generous"

I sighed and hoped off the stage, heading straight to the dressing rooms. With all of the stuff going through my mind I didn't notice the seven pairs of eyes trained on my back…

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	3. Ch 3 POLL NOW!

AN: LET ME KNOW

AN: LET ME KNOW!!

Disclaimer: I own zilch

Chapter 3:

APOV: (Alice)

I had Edward in New York, right where I wanted him. I had had a vision about this girl, and I knew that she was the one for Edward.

Now, if I could only get him to the club…

EPOV:

"Alice! The sign says 'private practice'!" I hissed under my breath. For some reason Alice was insisting that I go to the club. Her reasoning was that going during a practice would help us avoid large amounts of humans all in one place.

"Private? Psh, watch and learn; I've got this covered," She whispered in reply, waltzing over to the bouncer on duty, who was thinking some pretty X rated thoughts about Rosalie.

After a moment of chatting with the bouncer Alice waved us in. I shook my head, just picturing the torture she unleashed on that poor male.

We walked in the club, where the music was playing entirely too loud. I recognized the song that was playing right away; it was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. So that was why Alice wanted to come here: so I could have some pole dancer give me a lap dance. Oh joy.

We finally turned around the corner, coming upon an empty dance floor, and a stage with a pole that was occupied. In fact, it was occupied by the most gorgeous human I had ever seen. I quickly tore my attention from her as I flipped through the dance instructor's thoughts.

Let's just say he was occupied with thoughts of ways to get the pole dancer to remove the remainder of her clothes. I grimaced and turned my attention beck to the barely dressed girl dancing in front of me.

She seemed to be doing well, in fact she was one of the best dancer's I'd ever seen, but you could tell by the look in her eyes that she really hated being up there.

My thoughts were interrupted by the obscene voice of the instructor yelling: "I SAID BANG THE POLE!" I grimaced at the volume of his voice. But looking up at the stage I noticed the girl started walking around the pole seductively while singing. I couldn't help but notice the bruises that covered her inner thighs; it looked as if she'd been practicing all day.

My attention was quickly drawn from the girl's face to her attire, which was almost nothing. It looked more like a bathing suit than anything else, but even dressed that way I couldn't bring myself to hate her, like I did most girls. In fact, I couldn't look away from her scantily clad body, no matter how hard I tried.

I felt a jolt of sympathy for the girl, as her thighs once again came in contact with the metal pole. She winced in pain.

Finally the horrible song ended, though I had to admit the girl wasn't that bad of a singer. She looked towards the man that had the name "Mike" on his uniform, obviously waiting for something.

"Go, you have five hours until you are to perform, but you had better be on time, otherwise next time I won't be so generous." The man named Mike made motions with his hand, as if to shoo her away, but his thoughts were only of ways to get her to come closer.

I nearly gagged, feeling as if I was about to be horrendously sick, and I had only been around him for less than three minutes.

I turned, glancing at the girl's retreating figure. That's when I noticed that I had heard nothing from her mind. Nothing at all. That was odd; I'd never met anyone whose mind I couldn't read before…

I shrugged it off. After all, she was a lowly human. Who cared?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking, which could only mean one thing: she was up to something. I checked her mind, but she was still blocking me. Now I knew something was definitely up.

I sighed; someone was going to be tortured, and I had a pretty good idea who it was going to be…

I hated family vacations.

BPOV:

I scrubbed the bowl in my hand with all my might, the yellow frosting still not coming off.

What the hell was the frosting used for anyways? Last time I checked this was a restaurant, not some kind of bakery.

I sighed as I heard a sharp yell from behind me. I turned to find Angela, the only legal employee that I knew of in this joint, who had just burned her hand on the pan she had been frying the tortillas in. I jumped in and quickly handed her a cool washcloth. She smiled her thanks.

Angela was married to Ben, who was a businessman somewhere nearby, while she was the head cook of the restaurant. The food was always five star food, but we employees only got the leftovers. Occasionally, Angela would make some food especially for us, but with limited supplies it was very hard.

I glanced up at the clock, noticing I had an hour to get ready then report back to Mike to find out what songs I would be performing. I would guess I was performing 'Gimme More' and 'Toxic' because they were my newest songs, but more likely be repeating the audience's favorites, such as, 'Let's Dance' By Vanessa Hudgins, and 'Rumors' By Lindsey Lohan.

I put down the last dish, smiling in Angela's direction as I left the kitchen, heading to the dressing rooms.

My outfit tonight was a new one that I hadn't worn before. It was black jean shorts - so short that they barely qualified as shorts - a red, mid-drift halter-top and some black heels. Next to my clothes were instructions on what make-up and hairpins to wear. I groaned as I pulled on the clothes.

I picked up the paper with the songs I would be singing, looking it over, as I began to apply the much needed cover-up as thickly as possible to my severely bruised thighs.

_Rumors,_

_Speak,_

_Gimme More,_

_Toxic, and_

_Stupid Girls_

I looked over the five songs, the ones Jacob had assigned me to sing tonight. I hated the fact that I had to perform those five songs over and over, with only five-minute breaks in between. My body was always sore after performances, especially after I'd just learned a new song. This was going to be a long night…

AN: Rumors and Speak written by Lindsey Lohan. Gimme More and Toxic by Britney Spears. Stupid Girls by P!nk. Trust me, most of these songs are quite suggestive which is why I use them…not because I enjoy listening to them! They work for this story, sorry, just don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about me…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Ch 4 Poll!

AN: POLL NOW!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I had no clue how I had ended up here.

Well actually, I had a slight idea.

It had all started when the clock chimed midnight; we had been playing poker, which had gotten boring after about five hours. Emmett suggested we go to the club for an actual performance, and here we were.

I could not even begin to count how many women had hit on me tonight; in fact, I didn't think I could stand it any longer.

The one good thing was the fact that the girl who was singing was - for a better word -amazing. She did it just as she had practiced: gorgeous and at ease. But I couldn't help but notice the pain in her eyes as she swung around the pole seductively.

The music was so loud my ears were ringing by the time the club "closed" two hours later.

What they meant by closed is that the singer got off and the room was closed, but the doors remained wide open. No one was in there, besides the few people cleaning up, and my family of course, but we were just standing in the corner and observing.

"Hey Bella?" A brown haired waitress called across the room. She was speaking to the gorgeous dancer who was sitting in a chair silently, simply staring at the wall.

"Yeah?" The girl turned her deep brown eyes to the waitress.

"Nice job, I think Mike left to go take care of a little 'problem'." Both girls burst out in laughter at this. Emmett joining in by snickering under his breath.

"Hey Jess, toss me a root beer, will you?" The girl turned back to the one called 'Jess'. I was shocked; she didn't look like she was even old enough to work here.

I watched as the girl - 'Bella' I think her name was - grabbed the root beer, and headed into the dressing room to change her clothes. When she came out I was surprised; she was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of nylon shorts, quite modest compared to her former attire.

My family followed her silently as she waved good-bye to 'Jess' and walked out of the room. That's when Alice spoke up.

"Hey, Bella! How old are you?" Alice shouted. Bella spun around indifferently, as if it were totally normal that everyone knew her name.

"That depends." She swished her root beer around and took a swig, obviously waiting for us.

"On what?" Alice asked.

"On who's asking?" She looked at Alice directly in the eye, titling her head back to take another sip of her root beer.

"Um, we're the Cullen family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and me, Alice." She motioned to each one of us in turn, the looked back at Bella.

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell, sorry, no dice." She turned as if to leave but stepped closer at the last minute. "Listen, I'm only telling you this because you seem like nice people." She glanced around quickly before continuing in a whisper. "Go, get out of here. This whole joint is against the law. I'm seventeen. Everyone here is illegal, either straight from jail, to young, or prohibited from working. In fact, the owner himself is nineteen."

"But wouldn't the police get involved? Don't they check all the hotels once a month?" Carlisle replied back in a whisper.

"You know what? We are a five star hotel because we have our own eighteen year old slut who sleeps with anyone who knows what's going on." Then, as if something had suddenly hit her, she looked around again then back at us. "Lauren: the slut, blonde hair, dresses like a whore, stay away from her at all costs."

We all nodded. "Don't you have a family?" Esme asked, just out of curiosity.

"You mean two people who give birth to you, treat you like dirt, and then throw you out on your fifteenth birthday? If that's what you mean, then yes, I have one." She scoffed. Then she got serious again. That's when I noticed another scent had entered the room. "Stay away from Lauren at all costs, now go, and remember, I never said anything." She then ran off to the man who had entered the room. I quickly recognized him from the bar earlier.

I followed her body with my eyes as she ran over to him, root beer in hand. I watched as he took a swig then took off with it; meanwhile Bell turned and walked into the 'employee's only' door.

"Poor girl," Esme muttered, watching Bella's retreating form.

We headed back to the room, all of us feeling immensely sympathetic. When we were almost to our room we were intercepted by a blonde wearing barely any clothing. I frowned in confusion.

"Hi I'm Lauren, and I'm ready for some fun." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, running a finger up my arm. I immediately slapped it away at a human force; I didn't _really_ want to hurt her.

Carlisle was working out the nearest escape route, knowing from Bella's warning that we had to get away soon.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm sure you'd like it." She meant for her words to sound seductive, but it really sounded like she had a sore throat.

"Sorry, gotta go, we're meeting someone." Alice saved the day by grabbing Jasper's hand and leading him away, the rest of us following hurriedly behind.

We made it the rest of the way back to our rooms without incident. While the other couples had some alone time in their rooms, I plugged in my iPod and lay down on my bed, just listening.

All night and later into the morning I couldn't get Bella out of my head. Not only did she not climb all over me like most girls, she seemed to be really nice and modest. And I knew for a fact that she really didn't enjoy the pole dancing. I thought about her beautiful eyes, wondering what kind of parent would dump their child out like that.

I sighed; there was nothing I could do. I was a vampire, and I was entirely too dangerous.

I was a monster.

AN: Bella is not Edward's singer in this story by the way!

Sorry for the delay! Please do my poll!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here you go

AN: Here you go! Tell me what you think!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

EPOV:

I groaned, rising out of my bed when Emmett knocked on the door.

"What?" I growled, yanking the door open.

Innocence was plastered all over Emmett's face. "We were going to go see what else this city has to offer, so quit being a hermit and get your butt out here!" Emmett smirked; he always enjoyed making fun of me.

"Fine," I muttered, grabbing my shoes and following Emmett out the door, pausing to make sure that it shut tightly behind me.

There was no one in sight as we walked down the stairs. Not even employees. Even the front desk was empty.

Carlisle was about ready to go ask another guest that was sitting in the lobby what was going on when Alice found a note on the guest log.

"It says that they're having a meeting and if we need anything Ms. Swan will help us. And she can be found in the kitchen." Alice directed, pointing to the kitchen doorway.

We walked around the corner, right into the open door of the kitchen. But we all froze at the sight that was before us.

There stood Bella, her hands on the sink, leaning her weight against it. Her back was to us.

That's when she started singing. **(AN: The song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson, just pretend Bella wrote it :P)**

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

She jerked her head up, shutting off the water that had been running. The kitchen was now quiet, her soft voice the only thing you could hear.

_Time_

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone_

_And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken_

_I'm dying inside_

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye_

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair_

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

She walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall, running her hand along it's sleek surface. She continued singing as she leaned her head against her hand, which still lay against the mirror. I wondered who she was signing about. This song was so different from the songs we had heard her sing last night.

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, your sadness_

_Was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left_

_Are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept_

_The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

She frowned and sighed as the song died away.

Then she was back at the sink, once again washing the dishes. I glanced at my family, whose faces held the same shocked look as mine. I had a quick, silent conversation with Alice, and then cleared my throat.

"Excuse me."

Bella spun around to look at me, raising her eyebrows when her eyes came in contact with mine.

"Still here I see?" She shrugged as if it didn't matter, but I knew she was a tad bit curious.

"Yes, obviously." Emmett stated bluntly. He was just about to open his mouth to make another smart remark when he spotted the pan of chicken nuggets on the oven. "Ooh, mind if I have one?" Emmett's face was suddenly covered with a wide grin.

"No." Bella said, not even looking up from her dishes.

"Why not?" Emmett demanded, whining like a little kid. Rosalie kicked him in the shin.

"Because, for one, I know for a fact that grown men don't eat chicken nuggets, they only use them for pranks and revenge. And second, if you want some food, you need to order it." She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Emmett frowned, crossing his arms, as the rest of us tried to hold in our snickers.

Realizing we had not yet left, Bella turned towards us once again. "Sorry, how may I help you?" She asked, going into full employee mode.

"Well we wanted to do some sight seeing, and we were wondering if we could get some brochures?" Carlisle spoke up before Emmett could even open his mouth.

"Well if you go to the front desk… Oh, crap, another 'meeting'." She made air quotes as she said this. "Am I right?"

"Well, that's what the note said." Alice clarified.

Bella groaned, and started grumbling under her breath, most of which we probably weren't supposed to hear. It was hard to ignore, though, what with our ultra-sensitive hearing. "I can't believe Mike and Lauren, and Angela all called in sick…could this get any worse?"

I smiled, pretending to have not heard. "Does anyone else work in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact she is the only legal employee here. Her name is Angela, and she is the nicest person you could ever dream of meeting." Bella shook her head, turning back to the large pile of dishes in front of her.

Noticing this, Esme's eyes widened and sympathetic thoughts started running through her head. "Would you like some help dear?"

"No, you would only get in trouble, but thanks anyways." Bella then proceeded to grab a plate, setting it on a cart behind her. "Later." Bella nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone we all headed over to the sink. Everyone grabbed dishrags and started cleaning, even Emmett. It was as if we had come to a silent agreement. Bella needed help.

And we intended to help.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

By the way, sorry for my slow updates, I am being confirmed this Sunday and I still have to write an amazing speech. So if any of you have any tips on how to write a spectacular speech in three days, and tips on memorizing said speech in three days, let me know. : )

(it's due to my pastor by this Wednesday).

Thanks, and please do my poll if you haven't : ).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I sighed as I wheeled the heavy cart filled with covered trays out into the dining room. It was so hard doing this by myself; I couldn't even begin to describe it.

"One chicken parmesan platter and a children's chicken nuggets, is there anything else I can get you guys today?" I asked a mother who was having lunch with her son.

"Nope, this should do it." The lady nodded to her dinner then resumed the conversation she was having with her son about his broken Hot Wheels car.

I made my way over to the other table, where two men were seated. "Here is your apple pie and chocolate mousse, and here is the bill." I handed the folder to the one who was pretty good looking, except for the fact that he was about thirty. I nearly grimaced when he looked me up and down.

"Anything else?" I asked, rolling my eyes when the man's gaze lingered on my breasts.

"Well I can think of something, so how 'bout it babe?" His words were slightly slurred, probably due to all of the refills on their red wine. I jumped back as his hand began to climb my leg.

"Well I have work, so gotta go!" I nearly dashed to the last table, though I couldn't run very well with the metal cart. "Your Chicken Alfredo, your nachos, and your two chicken nuggets platters." I placed the food in front of each designated person in the small family of four as fast as possible.

After my usual 'Anything else?' routine I headed back into the kitchen, and almost fainted at what I saw.

There were no dishes in the sink; none. They were all washed and put away. All the counters had been wiped down, and everything was spotless. I literally felt my mouth hit the floor. Coherent thoughts had almost caught up with me when the bell rang, alerting me that I had a new customer waiting to be seated.

I grabbed a hand full of menus and made my way to the hostess' podium. We didn't really have a hostess; the podium was just there for show.

You can imagine my surprise when I found the Cullen family waiting in the entry. I was just about to ask if they were the ones who had done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, when I remembered that I was not allowed to get involved with the guests; no exceptions. I knew I could trust the Cullens, but still, if I asked a personal question I would be risking a gruesome punishment, one that I was hoping to avoid.

I quickly plastered on my work face and fake hostess voice. "How many will there be today?" I asked.

"Seven," The one called Carlisle said. I smiled, grabbing another menu from beside the podium, while glancing at the seating sheet. There were only five occupied tables, so I was able to lead them to a seat right away.

"This way," I smiled, turning towards the back of the room, which had more privacy than most of the restaurant. I led them to a secluded table in the back. "Will this do?" I asked Carlisle, hoping for approval.

"It'll be just fine." He grinned at me, thanking me and asking for a minute to look over the menus. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of pistachios for table three and hurrying to collect the bill from the somewhat drunken men.

"Here you go babe, and there's something special in there for you if you want to have some fun later. I'll pay adequately." He gave me something approximately close to a wink, but was more of a whole face-scrunching move. His friend looked too far gone to make any comments; in fact I hadn't spoken to him at all.

I shivered as I gathered the money, knowing that his perverted hands had touched it. I counted it putting my-lets just say large-tip into my pocket. I went by the trashcan on my way to the Cullen's table, dumping the piece of paper with his number on it, and stuffing the rest of the money into my other pocket.

"So what can I get for you this afternoon?" I asked as I reached the Cullen table, whipping out my pad, pen posed to write.

"Um just some waters please." Carlisle said, glancing at his menu quickly before looking up at me. "It's a little early for supper so we'll just have a basket of your peppered fries." Everyone at the table burst out laughing at the words 'little early', though I didn't see why.

"Anything else?" I asked, my eyes surveying everyone's at the table.

"Oh! I want a large basket of chicken nuggets!" Emmett announced, acting like a little child. I decided to have a little fun.

I looked at Carlisle pointedly, my eyes asking if it was okay. "No chicken nuggets, that will be all." He then turned to Emmett, who was pouting. "We don't want to spoil your dinner Emmett." Carlisle said in a stern voice, but I could tell he was joking by the smile that occupied his face.

"I'll be right out with that." I smiled just how I had been taught, closing my notepad and heading back into the kitchen. I headed over to the warming trays, making a basket of fries while pouring seven waters.

Carefully balancing a brown drink tray on my hand, the fries in my other, I made my way slowly back to the Cullens. "Here you go," I said, placing the food in front of them. Then, just for fun, I pulled the bill out of my pocket, raising it above my head. "And the prize, this lovely bill goes to…" I waited for someone to speak up.

They all started laughing but Carlisle raised his hand. I gently set it down. "If you want anything else, or change your mind, let me know." I told him, as Rosalie tried to get Emmett to stop laughing. It wasn't working too well.

I didn't get a chance to speak to the Cullens again because the afternoon snack rush had arrived. I was so busy that I didn't even have the time to stop for lunch. But later I went back to their table to find the fries untouched and the waters only about one sip lower than before. I also found a bill with a one hundred dollar tip. Oh my gosh.

I thought they had made a mistake, and just as I was about to track them down, a note fell out. The note was written in elegant script, with the words: 'it is all for you' scrawled across. I smiled and slipped it into my pocket.

This had been the best day of my life in the past two years, and it was all because the Cullen's had arrived.

I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew the Cullen's were different. I couldn't explain it, but I felt perfectly at ease with them.

I smiled as I started washing the dishes. Thank the Lord for people like the Cullens.

So far, they were the only good thing in my world, and for that, I was extremely thankful.

AN: In my poll A Stormy Night 1 won, which means I will be updating that one the fastest. Don't worry the others will be updated, but now that I know you really like that story I will try to focus more energy on it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 sorry for the wait

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Chapter 7

BPOV:

As the noise of the room slowly began to die down I made my way off the stage.

I walked over to the window, looking out into the empty sidewalk as the rain fell down. The rain mirrored my mood. I hadn't seen the Cullen family for two days, and even though I knew they should leave as I had said, it pained me to admit that I missed them.

I was never one for split second decisions, but the next thing I knew I was standing out on the sidewalk. Just standing there, out in the rain. I don't know how long I stood there, but I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice the person come stand next to me.

"You must really like the rain." My head snapped towards the velvety voice…the voice that belonged to none other than Edward Cullen.

Trying to hide my shock, I decided to just tell the truth. "The rain…well, it cleanses. Not literally, of course, but it helps me forget things for a little while."

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes were on me as he said this.

"It wasn't a question. At least, it wasn't phrased that way," I challenged, raising my eyebrows.

"Alright then…do you like the rain?" He swept his hands over the empty street in front of us.

"Yes." I didn't provide any other information.

"I do too. So, were you born in New York?" I could tell he was basically fishing for questions to ask me, wanting to keep me talking.

"Not sure." I answered, shrugging. In truth, I really didn't know. "My parents never told me and I don't know what happened to my birth certificate. So what about you?"

"Um, Chicago, I think." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. I started laughing and he just gave me an incredulous look.

"What?"

"You don't know and your parents are right inside?" I gasped out between laughs.

He frowned immediately. "Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents, my real parents died many years ago." He stared down at his feet when he said it.

I immediately felt bad for even mentioning it; the wound was obviously still fresh for him. I hesitantly placed my hand on his forearm, the contact new even to me. "At least you know your parents loved you. I mean, you were only adopted because of natural causes. My parents don't even want me: not now, not ever." I looked up at his face, at the rain hitting my cheekbones. "Your parents couldn't take care of you. Mine could have, they just chose not to. And always remember Carlisle and Esme, and be thankful you have a family." I dropped my hand, realizing just how stupid that must have sounded. "I'm sorry." I couldn't do anything right.

Edward's head snapped up. "Sorry for what?"

"The pep talk. I guess I just hate to see people taking what they have for granted." I sighed, slipping my hands into the long trench coat I had slipped on over my "outfit" before I had run outside.

"It's fine; I needed a pep talk anyway." A crooked smile spread across his face. I shivered as a cold wind reached my face, which immediately reminded me that I had to work tomorrow. "May I walk you inside?" Edward asked, offering his arm to me like a gentleman from the early twentieth century. He must have noticed my shivering. I smiled and graciously took his arm.

I directed him to my room. When we reached my door he turned me to face him. "Please let my family help you Bella, you've been doing too much." He motioned to my mal-nourished body and the bruise like shadows under my eyes.

I decided it would be easier to just give in instead of putting up a fight. "Alright."

He seemed to sense my defeat. "Tomorrow morning you will sleep in, and we'll cover the breakfast shift." He smiled, a strand of his messy bronze hair falling in his eyes.

"Fine, the cook, Angela, should be back tomorrow, she does all the cooking, but you need to wait the tables and serve the dishes. You guys can keep any tips you receive." I explained to him.

"Sounds fine, but we will not be keeping your tips." He sounded almost like he was scolding me.

"What do you mean my tips? I'm not going to be doing the work, so therefore they are your tips, not mine." I reminded him.

"But it's your job, we're just stepping in for a few hours, and we don't need the money." He lifted my chin so that his eyes could look into mine. "You will take the tips, and you will take them without complaining."

I frowned. "And if I don't?" I wanted to find out what I was dealing with here.

"My sister Alice would be happy to give you a complete makeover."

At this my eyes widened; how did he know I hated makeovers? "Fine," I muttered, looking down at my feet, remembering that I hadn't changed out of the black lace corset and jean skirt that I had worn on stage. I blushed.

"What?" He asked, clearly not getting what I was blushing about.

Of course I still had the dripping wet trench coat on, but I had unbuttoned it thoughtlessly when we had walked in. I now pulled my arms to my chest, trying to cover my scantily clad body.

Edward, of course, noticed this and lifted my chin once again. "Don't be embarrassed, I know you don't have much of a choice. And you're beautiful." A crooked grin once again occupied his face.

My mouth froze in a straight line. Me, beautiful? Compared to Rosalie, Alice, and Esme I had nothing. Edward was obviously delusional. I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing I could think of. "Goodnight Edward, and thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome Bella, and thank you." He drew me into a quick hug, then released me, waiting as I unlocked my door before he left to head up to his room.

As I closed the door and proceeded to get ready for bed I couldn't help but think about Edward. Needless to say, my dreams were all centered around a certain bronze-haired angel that night.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Sorry for delay, this summer I will update more often considering school is over this Friday! I have two more finals to get through then I am done!

Anyway thanks to Irish Froggy, my coolieo beta.

By the way, I have a new poll up! Go vote!! PLEASE?? Read all of the choices before you choose one! Anyway GO VOTE NOW!!

If you are a judge for my contest this is just to let you know that the stories can be found on my profile, and if you don't already know the last two stories Unexpected and Seeing Double are complete and are ready for judging.

AND THEN REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8 DO MY POLL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8

BPOV:

The next morning I awoke to the warmth of the sun on my face.

Wait…sun?

I immediately jumped out of bed, and was in the process of pulling on my work clothes when the events of last night came rushing back to me. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what Edward and his family were doing for me. I glanced at the clock, realizing it was nearly ten, and that I didn't feel as tired as usual. In fact, I felt very well rested.

I spent my time getting dressed in my work clothes and putting my hair up in the required bun. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the stairs, laughing as I saw Lauren trailing Edward as he attempted to wait tables.

My laughter escalated as Lauren tried grabbing his hips, which caused Edward to jump a foot into the air and push her hands off of him as if she were poisonous. I headed towards the kitchen, grabbing my apron on the way. Inside, Angela was cooking alongside Esme, Emmett and Alice, who were messing around with the soapsuds while washing – or at least attempting to wash – the dishes. Rosalie was serving up plates while Carlisle was sorting them by table. Jasper and Edward were both waiting on the customers.

Suddenly, I felt bad for leaving them during the Sunday morning rush, though it made me feel better that they were all splitting my job, making the work load a whole lot lighter. I decided to see how long it would take them to notice that I was there.

Grabbing my notebook I walked out into the dining area and began seating people who had been waiting for service. I smiled, knowing that the Cullens hadn't heard the bell ringing over the noise in the kitchen. As I was leading a family of four to their table, my menus and clipboard with the table layout were snatched from my hands. I looked up, prepared to yell at Mike, but instead my eyes met a pair of golden orbs.

"I thought I specified that you wouldn't be doing anything," He whispered, pitching his voice so low that no one else would hear. Before I could blink, he was leading the family to their table.

I turned after him "But-"

He spun around and placed a finger on my lips, silencing my protests. The feeling alone would have shut me up for eternity. "No buts. Now go eat." He spun me around and gave me a small push towards the kitchen I had emerged from only a few minutes before.

Walking back into the kitchen, I waited for someone to notice me, but apparently I was just another thing in the way in the crowded room. I don't know how long I stood there; just leaning against the wall, before someone finally noticed me.

Who it was, I did not know, but I heard a low hissing sound, and suddenly, all eyes but Angela's were on me. Feeling sheepish, I raised my hand in a small wave. "Hello," I said stupidly.

"Good morning dear, how long have you been standing there?" Esme said cheerfully, speaking up first.

"Not sure." I shrugged.

Esme turned back to the stove, and the others followed suit, though the noise level was much quieter than before. "So Bella, would you like some eggs? Or hash browns?" She motioned to the pans on the stove right next to her.

My eyes widened at the mouth-watering smell of the food. But I shook my head; I was about ready to tell her why when Angela answered for me. "Oh, no, we employees aren't allowed to eat any of that; we get the leftovers, once they can't serve them to the customers. Besides, we aren't allowed to eat on our shifts."

No one had noticed that Edward had entered the kitchen while we were talking. "What do you mean you can only eat day old food that they can't sell?" he demanded. His voice was flat and controlled, but I could detect the anger behind it.

"She means just what she said. Jacob has forbidden us from eating any food he can make money off of; we get the food he could get arrested for serving." I was a little annoyed that he had just repeated what Angela had said, and I still had to re-specify.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, sending me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later.' And they returned to working. Despite protests from both me and Angela, I was still not allowed to work, and a plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of me not five minutes later.

Sighing, I began taking dainty bites of the food, nearly moaning in pleasure. Sure, Jacob let us eat as much as we wanted, be we never got fresh, delicious food like this.

I glanced at the oven, groaning when I noticed it was nearly noon. Pushing my plate away, I pulled my apron off, practically running to my "undressing rooms" and changing quickly into the short black dress that was hanging up. I had no clue what I was going to be dancing to, and I didn't recognize the title when Mike told me a few moments later.

I got up on the stage, still truly loathing myself, but somehow, thinking about Edward made me a little bit happier. My mind remained in the Edward-induced fog as I went over the new song, mirroring the moves that Mike was doing below me.

I remembered when I had started dancing. The exact day popped up in my mind: the little six year old me, begging my mother to let me do tap dancing, like I had seen on TV. My six-year-old dreams were shot down as the leather belt came in contact with my back.

My parents had never abused me; the whip was just their form of enforcing the rules. I remembered crawling over to Mercy, our elderly next-door neighbor for a band aid - something a six year old would think fixes everything. I remember, every Tuesday after that, Mercy would drive me to dance. I went through tap, ballet, jazz, gymnastics, tumbling, lyrical, hip-hop, and break dancing everyday until I was ten. That was when Mercy passed away because of a heart attack, and I had to stop dancing. I didn't have the money, or the transportation to continue. From then on I spent my Tuesdays watching Home Improvement re-runs on TV.

Dancing had been my joy and get away from life. As I walked around the pole, something came to me, I no longer danced for the fun of it, I danced because I had to. Now, I had an escape from my getaway.

And his name was Edward Cullen.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks to Irish Froggy for the betaing.

AND VOTE in my poll!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 9

BPOV:

I swung around the pole in my otherworldly manner. Not really, of course: I did my routines, start to finish, then was told to go get ready for the performance.

Stepping into the outfit that resembled a leotard, I began looking over the music selection, finding it not much different than the night before.

Edward was nowhere to be seen when I peered around the corner moments later. I hadn't seen him since lunch, and in a way I was glad he wasn't going to be there to watch me spin around the pole in the skimpy outfit that was currently barely covering my body.

I began thinking back to a few days before when I had told them to leave. Don't get me wrong, I was glad they were here, but I still didn't want Lauren to get to them.

After a long time of dancing and watching the clock, the hour hand finally reached the two, and I was relieved from my duties. I sighed in relief, heading back to my room to change. But I was not prepared for what I found there.

The first drunk man from the day before was leaning over with his back to me, rooting through my belongings. I cleared my throat, causing him to turn around. "Um, excuse me, but this is my room, customers are not allowed in here."

"Oh sorry, babe, my name's Eric." He grabbed my hand and kissed it wetly. "Why don't we get acquainted better?" He motioned to my chair, the only chair in my room.

I could practically feel my eyes widening. I had no clue what his intentions were, but I had a feeling they weren't good. "No, actually, I would prefer if you would just leave," I said, maneuvering around him to the corner that held my regular clothes.

I flinched as his hot hand gripped my wrist. "No, I'm not going anywhere," he growled, the very sound causing my knees to tremble. This was not good. I needed a way to get out of here and fast. I tried struggling against his hold but it was no use. "Ah, c'mon baby, don't be like that." He pulled me against his chest and I could immediately smell the alcohol in his breath.

"N-n-no." I stuttered, trying to twist my arm out of his grasp.

He started petting my hair like a dog. "Such a pretty little thing…but she needs an attitude adjustment." He smacked me on the head so hard I knew I would have a bump there later. When he started to lean forward to kiss me all that self defense I'd learned in middle school suddenly came rushing back. I raised my knee to hit him where it hurts-

"Excuse me, Bella, is this man bothering you?" I heard Edward's silky voice floating from the door, dangerously calm.

I opened my mouth to answer but Eric beat me to it. "Nah, we were just having a little fun, weren't we babe?" He grabbed my chin, yanking my face back towards him.

"No, stop, no." I whimpered, trying to pull myself away once more, but Eric suddenly wasn't there anymore. In fact, when I looked up, he was being pinned to the wall by his neck, held there by Edward's muscular arms. How was that even possible? A question rose up in my mind, and once it was there it wouldn't leave. I resolved to observe more before deciding the answer.

I continued to watch as Edward whispered lowly to Eric in menacing tones that we both knew meant business. I wasn't exactly sure what Edward said, but it apparently worked, because after two minutes Eric was visibly trembling and looked like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs.

Then, suddenly, Edward dropped Eric, watching him run out the door before turning to me. "Are you all right, Bella? My dad's a doctor, if you need someone to look over you…" He trailed off suggestively and I knew immediately what he was referring to.

"NO! I mean, no things didn't get that far, thanks to you, you got here in the nick of time." I said, nearly babbling as his arms engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. When I didn't see you come out after five minutes I started to worry," He whispered in my ear. Wait…worry? Why would he worry about me? My parents had never worried about me; in fact, I don't think anyone ever had. I must have stiffened, because Edward immediately dropped his arms. "Sorry."

Placing my hand on his arm to stop him from moving, I began to explain. "It's fine, I'm just-" I paused; why was it so hard for me to admit this?

"Yes?" Edward probed when I didn't continue.

"I've just never had anyone worry about me before." I felt a tear slip out of my eye as Edward pulled me back to his chest. "And I don't know why it's so hard for me to say it." The tears began to flow faster.

"Shh, it's fine Bella." He pulled my head back and coaxed my face up to his with his hand. "I don't know what to tell you, but I do know I've never met anyone like you before." He was looking into my eyes as he said this. I titled my head to the side a little. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? It was hard to tell. "You are so different." He sighed. I gave him an incredulous look, once again unable to discern if his words were affectionate or not. "I like different." He clarified.

I smiled. "Well thanks for the compliment then." A grin immediately covered his face as well. I had never noticed before, but his smile was crooked, in a way that made him look even more handsome than he already was.

Before either of us could say anything else, it was if gravity took over. We slowly began to lean towards each other, stopping when we were only a centimeter away. "Bella?" Edward's breath blew across my face as he spoke. "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

I couldn't do anything but nod; I had no experience in this department whatsoever.

Finally, our lips met in a slowly, sweet kiss. It wasn't deep, but it still showed so much emotion. As our lips moved together I knew that this was his way of showing he cared about me.

And I knew I cared about him in exactly the same way.

AN: Sorry for the whole no updates thing! GO POKE MY BETAS!! I blame them! Lol.

Anyway, I have all of Bella's outfits for this story put together. Go to my profile (vote in my poll) THEN scroll down to 'links' and click 'clothes' then click on the images to see the details(bottom of picture) and larger versions on the images…

NOW REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10

BPOV:

I sighed, pulling the broom over the hard wood floor. My arms ached from the pressure I was applying, trying desperately to rid the floor of all soot and dust.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso, kissing the edge of my mouth, before quickly grabbing the broom and taking over the job I had been doing.

Edward and I were officially a couple, as of a few days ago; three days after my rescue from the man in the dressing room. So far, everything had been perfect. He wasn't pressuring me to do anything more than kissing - and that was perfectly fine with me! I knew I liked him way more than I let on, but he hadn't voiced his feelings so I really didn't want to speak up, only to be rejected.

There was also the fact that I felt as if Edward were hiding something from me; in fact, I was sure his whole family was. But, as things were going so well, I wasn't going to push or pry…at least, not yet.

"Good morning gorgeous." Edward whispered as he continued sweeping. He was constantly doing things like that: somehow managing to "dazzle" me in a way that I couldn't explain with words.

My heart would speed up and get caught in my throat whenever he turned his eyes on me, and I was unable to even speak.

Ever since our kiss Edward and his family had been helping me out whenever possible, hiding whenever Jacob, the rarely-seen owner, decided to give us the horror of his presence. Cooking, cleaning, serving: you name it, they did it. The Cullen family was amazing, there was no denying it and no matter what they were hiding I knew they were the greatest people in my world.

Edward swept as I began kneading the dough for the rolls, biting my lip. I had no idea how much longer they planned to stay. I felt a searing pang in my chest as I realized that they _couldn't _stay here forever. Eventually, they would be leaving…and inevitably, I would be left behind. Alone, once again. The thought tore painfully at my heart.

They all knew that this place was illegal, and I was secretly thinking of asking them for help. Help shutting down this place so no more teens would get involved. Luckily, all of them had been able to get away with avoiding Lauren, and I only hoped the luck lasted.

"So Bella." Edward broke the silence with his silky voice. "Tell me more about your family." At this, I immediately felt myself freeze. My family was a touchy subject. Edward quickly realized his mistake. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Well he'd figure it out sometime. I took a deep breath and began. "I was born Isabella Marie Swan to parents Renee and Charlie Swan. My birth certificate's location is a secret to me and I honestly have no clue where I was born. When I was young I don't remember much, except for the fact we had no permanent home and my parents were always changing their name for some reason. Then, much later, I finally discovered why." I slammed the dough in my hands down on the board harder than necessary, trying to release some of my anger. "Neither of them had a job – whatever they needed, they stole. By the time I turned seven they would just leave me alone for immeasurable amounts of time." I smacked my fist on the counter, hard, before I continued. "They would forget to feed me or buy me clothes. I was told I was the biggest mistake they had ever made." At this point the tears began to flood down my face. "They pushed me around. They did nothing for me, instead leaving me to fend for myself." I was so into my story that I didn't even notice the rest of the Cullen's standing in the doorway. "I was nothing to them, nothing. Nothing but a mistake. Then at fifteen they just left, never came back. I finally ended up here a few weeks later when the landlord came by and figured out my parents had split."

Tears were flooding down my face; I brought my hands up and covered my face, not wanting Edward to see my tears and smeared make-up that was surely running down my face by now. "Shh." Edward whispered over and over, pulling me gently to his chest. My tears immediately began to stain his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

I'm not sure how long I cried, but when I looked up again, the whole Cullen family except for Edward had taken over my chores. Seeing that just got me even more emotional, and I sincerely hoped I wasn't freaking Edward out.

"Mom, I'm going to take Bella back to her room, I'll see you later." Edward called across the room to Esme, before starting to lead me away.

"Edward, wait." He was leading me to my room. "I need to go get ready for the show, it's nearly two."

He sighed then started leading me towards the dressing rooms, and I knew it was because he hated the way the other perverted men looked at me-he had expressed his disgust earlier that week, but even as he had explained it to me, I sensed that he had more of a reason to be jealous of them. No matter my assurances, he still said that no one should 'think' about a woman that way. "Think". That was what had gotten my attention. How could he know what they were "thinking"?

Edward turned on the light, cringing at the black leotard outfit that was thrown haphazardly on the chair. "Good luck…and be safe." He hugged me one last time, pecked me on the lips, then turned with a regretful look on his face and headed down the hall.

I grimaced as I pulled the outfit on. The bruises on the inside of my thighs were still vivid from last night, and the rough cloth stretched painfully over them. Edward had said that Carlisle was a doctor and that he would be happy to look over me. I carefully declined, knowing Edward would go berserk at the amount of bruises, knowing internal bleeding and blood loss was a big part of bruising.

That night I walked out on stage and did my best.

Pretending as if Edward was the only one in the room.

AN: Thanks to Irish Froggy for helping me, now here's my rant. If you've already heard it plug your ears and pretend not to listen, but I feel as if I owe everyone an explanation for my long absence and slow updates in the future. If you've already read it just go and review!

So I got a review. Now I can take constructive criticism, and in fact I like it. I can take if somebody tells me one of my stories is crappy. But this person said something that really hurt. He/she said that all of my stories were horrid and didn't deserve to be on this site because they were all exactly the same and that I should just delete them all and give up writing until I could actually learn to write(using quite a few cuss words I might add). And this really hurt me. I actually cried after I read it. After that, of course, I looked at all my stories, and I noticed they all do sound a lot alike. And I actually found myself getting ready to click the delete button for this story and many of my others. But I didn't. So then I threw the chapter I had originally planned to post next in the trash, trying to come up with something new. So this depressed me and just didn't feel like writing at first. And even now it'll probably take me longer to update because I want to make sure my stories don't sound the same.

Either way, thanks for listening to my rant and for supporting me, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 11

BPOV:

It happened on a good day: one of those days where you wake up and think, "I'm going to have fun today!" And it was all thanks to the Cullen's.

Three weeks had passed since that fateful kiss with Edward. It was funny; I now measured time based on my first kiss with Edward.

Walking into the kitchen I was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. I sat at the table, waiting for Edward to come and wish me good morning. And I was not disappointed.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward swooped down and placed a kiss at the corner of my mouth, causing a smile to break out on my face.

"Good morning to you too." I muttered in return.

Glancing quickly behind him, he turned to me again. "I need to talk to you real quick, in private." The words immediately made my heart pick up it's pace, immobilizing me. I couldn't do anything but nod. Was he going to break up with me? Were they leaving? The though made my heart sink, I knew their leaving was inevitable, but I still longed desperately for him to stay.

Edward led me out of the room, walking through the dining area, and into the empty club. He sat me down at a table and took the spot across from me, taking my hands in his. His voice was hesitant as he began to speak. "Bella, I understand if you run away after I tell you this, and I expect nothing less." He ran a hand through his disarrayed bronze hair and exhaled loudly. "Bella, my family and I are…different, to put it lightly."

"I already know that. What other family would help out an illegal employee?" I wasn't really getting what he was hinting at, but I knew it had something to do with their obvious beauty and odd habits.

"That's not what I meant." He exhaled loudly once again, removing his hands from mine and placing them in his lap. "What I meant is…well…we're not exactly…human."

I couldn't say anything for a long moment. I was practically speechless.

"In fact, we're vampires. Blood-sucking vampires." He spat the words as if they were poison in his mouth. While he had been speaking he had replaced his hands on the tabletop. Hesitantly, I again placed my hands over his. His head immediately snapped up from its downward position. "Why aren't you running?"

"Edward, you and your family are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You showed me what family does for one another and how a real family should be. I've been happier in this past month than I ever have been…I love you Edward." I glanced down at my hands, embarrassment burning at my face. But I still had to say it. "I was too nervous to say it before, but…not anymore."

"Bella, how can you say that? I just told you that I'm your worst nightmare and you respond by saying you love me?" He raised his voice and I flinched.

It wasn't the volume of his voice that made me mad, it was what he said. "Are you saying that I shouldn't express my feelings?" I couldn't stop the single tear that ran silently down my cheek.

"No! No, not at all. I just expected a different reaction; it surprised me, that's all." He frowned as another tear ran down my cheek.

"Did you want me to run away?" This thought saddened me greatly.

"No! It's just a normal human would run away if they heard this. But I should have known you'd be different." He sighed. "I should also explain some things to you." I gave him a look that said 'go ahead', quickly swiping the tears away. "We, my family and I, don't drink human blood; we drink animal blood only, which is why we disappear sometimes. We go hunt for any animals we can find in the area. Though the sun won't actually burn us, it does make us…sparkle, in a way. Also we do not sleep, at all." I was silent, hoping he would continue. "We don't eat human food, and we all have incredibly fast reflexes. Other than that, some vampires have…well…special gifts."

"Such as?"

"Well Alice can predict the future, only indefinitely though, things are always changing based on decisions made. Jasper can manipulate emotions…" He trailed off as if purposely avoiding something. "No one else has any special abilities…except me." I raised my eyebrows, patiently waiting for an answer. Edward sighed.

"I can read minds."

At this, I couldn't suppress a gasp. "So you mean you knew…the whole time?" I looked down, my face burning again. He'd heard _everything _that I thought?!

"NO!" He shouted, making both of us jump. "I mean, I can read everyone's minds…except yours. I don't understand why."

I sighed in relief; at least he didn't know all of my private thoughts. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, I think that about sums it up…unless you have any questions?" A smile spread slowly across his face.

"I'm pretty much good." I skimmed over everything he'd told me, just soaking it all in.

"Bella have I ever told you how amazing you are?" The smile was still on his face.

I couldn't help myself: I blushed.

Edward put his hands over mine once again. "I love you Bella. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, but I was in shock. And Bella, I would be honored if you would officially become my girlfriend."

A smile broke across my face and I nodded. Then before any more words could be said he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Our lips moved together, and I honestly didn't think of breathing, at all. But what happened next was the most surprising. Edward reached down, grabbed my wrists and placed them on his shoulders. I didn't mind at all, but I was slightly nervous; this was a new step for us. Finally I was forced to pull away, unable to breathe. That's when a though occurred to me. "Edward, why don't you ever seem to need to breathe?" I gasped out between intakes of breath.

He just smiled. "It's a vampire thing."

We both burst out laughing and Edward grabbed my hand and began leading me back to the kitchen.

I knew I loved him, and I had no idea what I would do when he was gone. I knew, deep down, that eventually he would have to leave.

And I was dreading that time more than anything I'd ever experienced in my life.

AN: Ugh, I'm still sick! I just can't seem to get better! Anyway make me happy and review!

FYI you have exactly seven days before my contest ends! Judges get ready!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

AN: Sorry guys I needed an enemy and since Jacob is a human in this story, he is the natural choice.

Chapter 12

BPOV:

THREE WEEKS LATER

I stood in the rain. Drop after drop landed ungraciously on my head, soaking my hair.

At three in the morning, the New York streets were pretty silent, but nowhere near empty. The light down the street changed, green light reflecting off the wet black pavement. My arms were crossed over my chest, as to keep my coat from flying open. The world didn't need to see the ungracious outfit I was wearing.

The day Edward had told me he loved me had been three weeks ago. I found out shortly that it wasn't true. Because, the next day I woke up to find the entire Cullen family had disappeared. Just like that. Gone.

Edward had left a note. It said they were called away on an emergency. The note also said they would return within three days. Well that was twenty-one days ago. How could I have been so blind? He never wanted me. No one ever would.

Looking up, I started crying silently as the raindrops hit my face, completely hiding the fact that I was crying at all. Ever since the Cullen's had left things had gotten worse.

Demand for prostitutes had increased immensely. Mike, Tyler, and Jacob had finally figured out they could make much more money if they sold me out to people occasionally when Lauren was busy. The worst part was, Jacob formed a certain obsession with me. By signing the contract when I began to work here, I had inevitably signed my life and rights away. He had gotten so bored with Lauren that he was looking to hire another full time slut. I refused the job, though he offered me a large raise in pay.

This didn't stop Jacob though. Many mornings I would wake up crying about the horrible nightmare of Jacob making me have sex with him, only to roll over and find it was true.

The bruises never left my legs now, and some mornings I would collapse just walking across the kitchen, from the exhaustion of working till 2am (3am is Jacob got a hold of me that night), and having to be in the kitchen by five thirty for breakfast shift. Lucky for me, Jacob was too possessive to let Mike take a turn with me, which I didn't understand, because he didn't hesitate to sell me to a high paying patron for the evening. It was all about money in his world.

The rain kept falling. It felt so nice against my burning eyes. How had I come to this point? Letting someone else run my life to the point of making me sell my body-with no profit to me.

My hair was completely soaked at this point, and I knew in about two hours I'd have to be in the kitchen. I was completely disgusted with myself. I had been so sure that the Cullen's were going to help me out, but I guess they were just here for what everyone else was. And I was too afraid to confront Lauren about what happened behind closed doors. Why had I ever fallen for the stupid trap that someone cared?

I slipped my high heels off and stepped into the gutter, my feet ankle deep in water. The rain continued to mix with my tears. It was sure to be a grey and dreary morning. Taking one last breath of fresh air I turned and stepped back onto the sidewalk. Walking to the door, I was almost there when I stopped, and completely collapsed to my knees, still crying silently.

Where was my fairy tale? Nowhere, The outfits I wore no practically covered nothing. Some of the bras were so suggestive that only a flower covered the center and the rest was sheer. Thongs had become my new bottoms for my costumes; sometimes they even made me wear garters.

Ever since the Cullen's left, Jacob attended the show every night. He would sit in the same spot and I could tell by the way his eyes never left me that he was undressing me with his eyes, and planning what he would do later.

Everyday I asked myself? Why did they so suddenly up and leave? And never return? I sighed because I knew the only answer was, they didn't really care about me.

Getting up off the cement, climbing out of my puddle of self-pity I went inside, slipped out of my costume and put on a baggy T-shirt and basketball shorts. Just as I was walking out of the dressing rooms, I bumped into a very large chest. Looking up I came face to face with…

Jacob. Great.

"So babe, where have you been? I've been waiting."

Fighting tears I didn't say a word as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the nightmares that I was forced to call my life.

I awoke the next morning, naked in Jacobs's bed. I couldn't even remember what had happened the night before; all I knew now was that I was sore as hell.

Getting up I searched and found my clothes from the night before, slipping them on. I wished I could throw them away and rid myself of the memory of Jacob, but my wardrobe of appropriate clothes were very limited, and I hated to see my last scrap of modesty get thrown away.

The kitchen was already alive with Angela running around, timers going off, and plates clattering in the sink. Without delay I jumped in and began putting orders on plates and seating customers as the morning shift began to take off. Eggs for two, Happy face pancakes and toast and hash browns for the two kids and the father in the corner. Sausage and French toast for the businessman on his blackberry constantly. And for the guy reading the paper, an English muffin with strawberry jam. My head hurt under the pressure of the lights and stress of remembering orders. I collected so many tips I didn't even have time to count them.

I wasn't sure how business had picked up in a place like this, well the men coming here and staying the night was a no brainer, but why some couples were here on their honeymoon and a couple families here on vacation-I had no clue. I supposed it was because the rates were cheap but either way, it was odd. Months ago these tables would have been filled with nothing but men.

The bell in the kitchen rang, letting me know someone's eggs (which were cooked to preference) were ready. My shoulders slumped just a bit further as I walked into the kitchen full of the smells of food, only to know there would be no Cullen family helping me.

After the breakfast rush I got a break to learn a new dance, before the lunch hour—which was never really that full because most of the customers were out and about during the day and just ate out. I walked into the club only to cover my eyes. There was Mike, completely naked except for a Speedo type thing, at the pole. He smiled when I walked in. "You like Bella?" Without a word I shook my head and left. He was trying to get me to go to bed with him, I knew it.

Within a few moments I walked back in and Mike was nowhere to be found, but a girl with raven black hair was standing in the door. "Excuse me, I'm Jeriline, and I was told that I was supposed to find Jacob." Ahh so this was the new slut.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She couldn't be older than me. She was insanely gorgeous but not quite as skinny as I was yet. Jacob made sure the newbie's were practically starved to shrink their waistline first then he'd give them some food to make them look the way he wanted. I had seen Jessica go through to same process. I myself had gone through it too. And to be honest I hadn't minded it. My stomach was barely eighteen inches around but my breasts were popping out of my c-cup. And this starving had prepared me for the past two years of little to no food some days.

"I'm seventeen." The girl answered. I nodded.

"We will get along just fine." Just then Jacob walked in the door behind Jeriline, gave her a once over, frowned a bit, then gave me a once over and gave me what was supposed to be a sexy smile. I cringed.

Things could only get worse from here.

Why God? I thought. Why me?

AN: This story will remain to be rated T so don't worry nothing is going to get graphic. Sorry to you Jacob lovers, but this is my story and I had no other choice, in this situation he is the natural enemy.

Also I went beta-less so sorry if anything is misspelled.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 13

BPOV:

It was two am; another horrible evening at the club was finally over, though, in less than fifteen hours I'd be preparing for another. Sighing, I headed for my dressing room, where a smiling Jacob promptly intercepted me. My shoulders hunched on their own accord, afraid of what I knew would come—the inevitable dragging to his room.

"Bella," He narrowed his eyes at me, which I was surprised by. Usually, when he ran into me his face was filled with a large grin. "As you know I hired a new girl to help Lauren out, seeing as she is starting to tire quicker." At this he smirked, pulling a scantily dressed and scared looking Jeriline from behind him.

"Please," Jeriline whimpered. "You hired me to be a bar maid, you've got the wrong girl." A tear slipped from her eye.

"Do not." His smirk became more pronounced. "You signed the contract without reading the small print I presume?" He pulled out the contract shoving it in her face. "It says here that I will give you the bar maid position when it is open, until then I get to place you wherever I very well please."

"N-No! This isn't right!" She stuttered in fear, realizing she was fooled. "I swear that wasn't there when I signed it!"

"Well it was." Turning to me he winked. "Now, Bella dear, take Jeriline and teach her how to prance around and be sexy. Hurry, she's to help you in the kitchen in the morning and I want to sell her tomorrow night." With this he turned to Jeriline. "Follow Bella dear. And remember, you belong to me. If you try escaping I will show the police that you legally signed this document." And with that he stalked off. And Jeriline fell to the floor weeping.

I kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry. I was hoping you weren't going to get roped into this." Carefully, I brought her to her feet.

"I can't believe this. I though I'd serve a few beers while living in a hotel. That's what the job description said." Jeriline wiped the tears away, composing herself quickly.

"It happens to us all. I was just supposed to be hired on as a dancer, and here I am being forced to-" I trailed off. "Enough about me. I'm afraid you'll have to do what he says, but I'll try to help you get out of here. I promise."

"Thanks." She sighed. "Okay, what's first?"

The rest of the evening was spent on me teaching her how to flirt, and saunter seductively. At four we both return to our rooms, which were right next to each other. I fell asleep promptly, and I'm pretty sure Jeriline did as well. Which is why I regretted going in to wake her up at five-thirty when my alarm went off. She couldn't believe it, but either way she got up and followed me to the kitchen, where Angela was busy already.

"I'll serve the customers." I announced, knowing Jacob would get mad if Jeriline tripped, seeing as she wasn't used to carrying trays, or anything for that matter, in heels. "Angela is the cook, and you will dish up plates." Jeriline nodded, her eyelids drooping.

"Will it always be like this?" She was again close to tears.

"Somewhat. Usually you'll be done with work around 6am, then you'll come down here, help with breakfast, then you'll get a break from nine am till about two pm when you'll be expected to come down here and help with dinner preparations and serving, then at six you'll get dressed and get out there." Jacob had hired her to work from two pm until 9am everyday. I had glanced at the time sheet when I had gotten down here. "I work five thirty am till two am usually, unless I'm otherwise instructed so you lucked out with that five hour break."

She sighed. "I guess I better not complain." She turned to Angela. "What are your hours?"

"Well, I don't, well, I—" Angela paused for a second, thinking of a way to explain then continued cautiously on the ice that seemed to line itself on top of the conversation. "I'm only a full time cook. So I work four thirty am until nine pm." Jeriline nodded, finally understanding and turned to help Angela just as I heard the bell ding. Someone was waiting to be seated.

Casting a glance at the customer I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't breathe.

There, standing before me, in a menacing stance was none other than my father.

Quickly I grabbed the menus, brushing my hair into my face, so that it covered one eye.

My attempts to disguise myself were in vain however, because he didn't recognize me. With heels on and the push up bra and too tight shirt—I probably looked like just another waitress to him. Letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding I led him to his seat, grabbing his drink order and heading back to the kitchen.

"A coffee, black, and an apple juice! Table four!" I called rapidly as the bell had already admitted another ding—telling me that the breakfast rush was once again upon me.

This time an attractive looking man stood waiting impatiently. He reminded me vaguely of someone but for some reason the person he reminded me of seemed to be evading my memory. Grabbing a menu I led him to his seat. After I got his drink order and started to walk away he said something so quietly that shocked me. I had to turn around to make sure he really said it. Seeing my disbelief he repeated it.

"Isabella Swan." I could feel my eyes getting large. I knew for a fact only "Bella" was printed on my nametag. "This is for you." He slipped a small square of paper from his pocket. "Read it later." With that he picked up his menu and looked at it diligently.

I walked back into the kitchen, the square of paper heavy in my pocket. Who was he? I racked my brain but for the life of me I couldn't remember. Grabbing his creamed coffee I returned to his table only to find it empty with a ten-dollar bill lying in the center. More than enough for his coffee. I was about to read the note, but then the bell rang, calling me back to my duty. The thought of my father being there was quickly forgotten. He didn't recognize me, not even when he paid his bill and left. I was instantly quite relieved.

Over the next three hours I forgot the note. Dance rehearsal started at noon today, Mike wanted me to learn to sing and dance the song called "Be Italian" From some new movie that was out called Nine. How he managed to get the soundtrack already I had no idea but I did what he asked without question.

It actually wasn't a bad song, except the part where the lyrics were "_When you hold me, don't just hold me, but hold this!_" At this line I was instructed to grab my breast. Mike knew this would get cheers out of the crowd, and from the look of things it was getting him, my instructor bothered as well. Jessica, cleaning the bar and stocking it carefully rolled her eyes wrinkling her nose. Mike disgusted us both to no end.

Finally, around two, I had the new number down and retired to my room to change back into my serving clothes to go back to the kitchen. But when I got to the dressing room, my kitchen uniform wasn't there. Instead it was replaced by a black shirt that tied in the middle down the front and a pair of ripped blue jeans. There was no note but I assumed this was the new uniform. Slipping on the jeans and the shirt, I laced the shirt tight to make my boobs pop out a bit like I'm sure Jacob had intended. That's when I spotted the most beautiful pair of silver heels. They weren't high at all. In fact they were barely three inches, smaller than my usual heels. Slipping them on I immediately loved how comfortable they were.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Jeriline wearing the same outfit only with a silver hair tie pulling her hair back. She smiled when she saw me. "Thank God you're here."

And with that it was back to work.

The happiness of the shoes however would not last.

After all, my happiness never lasted.

AN: LOVE the movie NINE you should all go see it!!!!!! Anyways I am still beta-less so sorry for the mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need some feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 14

BPOV:

The rest of the day rushed by. It was a feeling similar to standing in the middle of a clock and watching the minute and hour hand rush by, one faster than the other. It was a sunny day for once, but the sun did not reach my pale skin—Jacob forbade us from hanging out in front of the window or outside during the day.

This gave me time to somewhat observe and get to know Jeriline. She seemed to be a really nice girl who was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time. She told me that her mother walked out on her father and he had been trying and trying to make ends meet. But, unfortunately he was unable to do so, and thus Jeriline had thought it to be a brilliant idea to work in a hotel—riding him of a mouth to feed and being able to send him back money to help cover rent. Over the course of the day, we had quite the few rounds of twenty questions, and the more I got to know her, the more adamantly I wanted to get her out of this hell hole.

It was almost six now, and she was in the next dressing room over getting ready. Already, I'd had to show her how to cover up the bruises with waterproof makeup, because of Jacob's finger shaped bruises on her arms from him pushing her around the night before.

At precisely six thirty, the show went on just as it had before.

Though, the human mind is a curious thing. It wasn't until I was up on the stage in a suggestive bra and thong with fringe hanging off at every edge, that the memory of the man, and who he reminded me of came rushing back. But when it did, it hit me with a drenching of cold realization. The man had looked like one of the Cullen's! The pale skin, lean perfection, and gold eyes. Yet, as I sifted through my golden memories of them—he didn't look like a single one. I resolved to make sure I read that note later; maybe it'd explain some things.

I returned to the task at hand, dancing. Wrapping one of my mesh tight covered legs around the pole I leaned backwards, showing off my close to five inch red heel. And then licking the corner of my lip just slightly, which got a hoot from the audience. The next part got tricky, as I somewhat straddled the pole backwards, leaning down just enough to get them riled up but to keep my dignity. Not that I had much left anymore. I wonder if my old and caring neighbor of my childhood would cry, just seeing me like this.

Adding in a flip of the hair for good measure I leaned all my weight away from the pole while still having my feet and a hand wrapped around it. I loved the songs where I at least got to sing—that way I could focus on what I was singing not what I was doing.

It seemed like forever passed before I was off stage changing out of my costume. As I stretched my legs so I wouldn't be sore tomorrow, I fleetly wondered where Jeriline was. She wasn't anywhere near the dressing rooms, bar, or lobby. Which were both good and bad signs.

Either way, I couldn't fret about her too much, after all I did need to get some sleep. I was already three-fourths of the way asleep by the time I reached my room not moments later. I didn't even bother to change into anything besides my basketball shorts and t-shirt, I simply collapsed and slept.

The next morning came to quickly. The alarm clock residing on the bedside was dead-set on making sure I wasn't late for kitchen duty. After shooting a glance at Jeriline's room and confirming it empty, I headed downstairs for kitchen duty.

When I pulled on my apron the note that had been twice forgotten fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and opened it only to find that because of the water a young girl had spilled on me yesterday, the words had all blended together. I could tell the note had originally been about three sentences long with a phone number at the bottom, but for the life of me I couldn't tell what it read.

That's when I realized I was hopeless. Whoever this Cullen-look-alike was had only been giving me his number. So much for anything. That's when I came to a decision, even if it killed me; I was going to get Jeriline out of here. There was no way I was going to watch Jacob completely ruin her life like he ruined mine. And in addition, she had a father to go back to.

Telling Angela I had to use the restroom, I ran back to my room and grabbed my bulging coin purse from where it resided in my nightstand drawer. All employees were required to be paid minimum wage—which Jacob compensated for by charging outrageous room and board. Though, often times there were a couple hundred dollars left over from each of my paychecks, which, after time, had added up. I had been planning to save a whole bunch so that in a few years when I was legally old enough to work I could run away and support myself. But Jeriline needed this more than I did.

I counted twice, just to be sure, but the total was about four thousand dollars. Plus the tips I had earned, which added up to about a thousand dollars. This would be plenty for Jeriline to take back to her dad to giver her time to find a new job.

The next step in getting her out would be to destroy all the records Jacob had of her. That way he'd have no way of going after her, ever.

Luckily, after the breakfast rush I had a few moments of down time that let me inspect Jacob's office door to try and figure out how to get in without any suspicions. I knew he had a carbon copy and a computer copy…and I was sure he kept a copy on some sort of flash drive.

Around two I met up with Jeriline again in the kitchen. "Hey." I tried smiling but it didn't work well. Jeriline looked horrible.

"Hi." Her voice was emotionless, and by the look on her face I could tell she was in immense pain.

"Need anything?"

"A new job." She replied quietly, obviously fighting tears. "A ticket out of America, and you might as well throw in a new life while you're at it."

Checking to make sure no one was listening I leaned over to her and whispered as low as I possibly could—for fear that word would spread. "I'm going to get you out. I have a plan. All you need to do is act normal for the next few days while I get everything set up."

At this her eyes lit up and she nodded, starting to work with a little less despair than before.

Now there was no turning back.

I was getting her out. No matter what.

AN: Again no beta. Please review. I'd like to see if I could get at least 25 before posting the next chapter : ) Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 15

Thirty-six hours later everything was in place. I had successfully burned Jacob's carbon copy of Jeriline's records last night in a fireplace that resided in the lobby. Jacob's flash drive had found a new home in a glass of water, when it was fished out and thrown in a dumpster three blocks down. I debated breaking it in half but then decided the water would suffice. The hardest task of all, however, had been sneaking into Jacob's office and permanently erasing the file from the computer.

Jacob's flash drive had been easy; since he always kept it on him I was able to give him a little lap dance while sneaking it out of his pocket. The filing cabinet had been slightly more difficult, but with Jeriline refusing a customer I was able to sneak into his office and open his unlocked filing cabinet while Jacob was distracted arguing with her.

It went without saying that I couldn't risk using Jeriline as a distraction again; it was a miracle that she even survived the last time unscathed. Finally I came to the conclusion that I would have to do it at night, when the night watchman would be sleeping soundly at the front desk and Jacob would be snoring the night away in his room.

Thankfully, Jacob never kept his office locked and it was extremely easy to sneak into. Hacking his computer password turned out much differently though. I knew that I only had about three tries or fifteen minutes to figure it out before the computer would identify me as an intruder and go into lock down mode.

My first try was wasted when I tried 'jacobblack' which was to no avail. The second time I tried 'sexy' again not getting the right answer. As I was pondering what my third and final answer would be, it came to me. I typed 'imbringingsexyback' which was in fact the code.

It all became quite simple after that. Jeriline packed her bags and I gave her the money—which she protested at first but then admitted to needing it and took it graciously—and we made her escape plan.

Jeriline was a bright girl; if that much wasn't obvious to me already it was now. She mapped out her entire escape, which I approved after a few minor changes. Once everything was in place we went to bed, planning to carry out everything the today.

Nothing seemed different when I woke up this morning, but I new something was amiss, I didn't feel anything like myself. I felt like a black rain cloud was hanging low over my head, pouring out the rain at the thought of being lonely again. This didn't faze me and I began to carryout our plan.

After getting dressed in my new black uniform, my brain forced my feet to walk down the stairs normally, as not to attract suspicion. Yet I felt as if every eye followed me everywhere, yelling at me for even thinking of getting myself in trouble this way.

Jeriline met me in the kitchen and we went about our business like usual, Angela cooking, Jeriline serving, and myself waitressing. Jeriline would constantly glance at me, asking small questions with her eyes. In reply to each I gave my head a small shake, as if I were just shaking sleep out of my eyes.

As the morning wore on it became obvious that no one knew anything, not even Mike who dragged himself to a table at eight thirty and flirted with me shamelessly the entire time. How my heart wished it was me who was leaving, but I constantly reminded it that unlike Jeriline, I had nowhere to go.

The clock possessed my life, ticking moment after moment. Almost in a taunting way, as if flaunting its obvious freedom to breath rhythmically. Jeriline also found her eyes glued to the clock constantly throughout the day, I even caught her having stare downs with it a couple times.

Finally the clock sensed out grief and chimed nine.

Ever so calmly I made my way to the kitchen and began cleaning as Jeriline went up to her bedroom to 'sleep' once again, I was stuck glancing at the clock every so often until nine twenty eight rolled around.

Angela kept working diligently at the sink while I quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into Jacob's office. This next part of the plan was going to be the hardest for me, never one to like being something I'm not.

The next moment was spent in panic as I found his office empty. This time when I glanced at the clock I cursed it for moving too fast and I ran off to find Jacob.

Besides Jeriline and I, only Jessica knew of our plans. And even she didn't know the extent and depth of them. I edited them a bit when I asked her to help distract Mike and to make sure that whatever she did, that Lauren and Tyler were kept occupied with each other somewhere away from the main doors. As I ran through the lobby I noticed that Jessica had indeed kept her promise, because there was no such employee anywhere in sight.

Fate must have been on my side because as soon as I rounded the corner I ran into the large chest of Jacob Black. My arms of their own accord reached out and grabbed around his waist, keeping my body in an upright position much to close to Jacob for my liking. The timing of these simultaneous events couldn't have been better however, because just as I began to passionately kiss Jacob on my lips, I saw Jeriline sneaking across the lobby with her backpack and suitcase. The silence with which she ran was simply astounding, but either way, for assurance, I grabbed Jacob's cheeks in my palms, holding his face firmly to mine. Then I tilted his head a bit, so that he wouldn't catch Jeriline in his peripheral vision. I gave Jeriline enough time to get out the door and away from the windows before I even dared to release his face, praying he would take the bait.

I shouldn't have been so worried however, because he did. As soon as I released his face he backed me into a wall and began kissing me again. This gave me a clear glance over his shoulder to where I could see the lobby clock. All I had to do was keep him busy for three more minutes until nine forty. Jeriline's bus back home was supposed to pick her up a block down at nine thirty seven but I wanted to give her a few extra minutes just in case. Even then, Jacob would certainly not notice her absence until later that night.

The biggest hole in our plan was the fact that Jacob had her address. I had advised Jeriline to move to a new location quickly, but I wasn't sure how quickly it could be done, so it was just a risk Jeriline would have to take.

At that moment someone cleared his throat. Jacob pulled away, a pissed look occupying his face, only to find a customer standing behind the counter waiting patiently to check out.

"Uh, sorry." Jacob mumbled stupidly, giving me a chance to escape back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed quietly, which should have put fear or dread into my heart, but instead I was too busy thinking about how Jeriline was so lucky to escape. My heart had forgotten that something had felt amiss that morning; otherwise it would have been more alert. But because of its distraction, it nearly jumped out of my chest when Mike came storming into the kitchen at noon.

"You idiot!" He screamed picking up the plate that just happened to be near him and hurling it at me. "You freaking told some stupid hot shot lawyer!"

I dropped my head as the plate came flying towards me, ducking just as it smashed on the cupboard behind me. My eyes grew wide at this. "Uh, no I didn't." I had no defense. I didn't remember telling a lawyer, only the Cullen's, and none of them were lawyers.

"Then how do you explain the lawyer on the phone then? Hm?" His face was turning red in rage. "You'll pay for this! Bitch! Just wait until I tell Jacob! Oh you're so dead!"

And that's when realization hit me.

AN: Please Review. Sorry I got behind on updating again, but welcome to real life : ).


End file.
